Falling
by EvanescenceKrazed
Summary: Shikamaru, Ino and Choji go on a dangerous mission. Will Shikamaru and Ino finally figure out there feelings for eachother? Read to find out! ShikaIno. Rated just to be sure.
1. Wake Up Call

Authors Note: I own nothing except the plot! sobs Plz R&R!

**Chapter 1: Wake Up Call**

"Shikamaru WAKE UP!" Ino yelled through the door.

Nothing…

"That's it!" Ino kicked down the door to Shikamaru's bedroom. She looked at him and he looked so peaceful. She wished she could be next to him right now not having to worry about anything or go on any missions. She noticed she was staring at him and beat herself up mentally. She started shaking him awake "Will you wake up already?!" she yelled.

Skikamaru's eyes opened half way and he saw Ino was in his room screaming at him and shaking him. Of coarse Ino just realized that he was wearing nothing except boxers. Ino then started blushing because she realized that she was staring _again_.

"Hurry up will you! Lady Tsunade wants you, me, and Choji to come and see her as soon as possible." Ino said facing away from him.

"Troublesome woman" he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked knowing exactly what he said.

"Uhhhhhhh…" he panicked "you look pretty?" She blushed.

"That's what I thought. Well I'll go wait for you downstairs and hurry up will you." she said leaving the confinements of his bedroom. Skikamaru sighed in relief and put a hand over his forehead. "That was close."

He then put on some clothes to go with Ino to Lady Tsunade. "Oh we have to pick up Choji too." she said. Skikamaru sighed 'What a drag' he thought as they walked to Choji's house.

Authors Note: YAY! First chapy up! So tell me what you think. The plot will start to make sence in the next few chapters or whatever. So ya… I'll try to get the next chapy up soon!

Heart you all!


	2. The Plan

Authors Note: Own nothing other than the plot. I know the last chapter was really short and I'm sorry. Hope this one is better!

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

"I'm glad you all could get here. I know this is last minute, but all of our Jonin are out on other missions." Lady Tsunade stated. "We're going to have to give you an A-rank mission. This is very important. I think you all can handle it since you're all Chunin."

"Yeah, we can handle anything!" Ino said with enthusiasm and excitement.

"Some Sound Ninja have stolen the Sacred Scroll, and we need you to retrieve it back." said Lady Tsunade.

"You mean the Scroll of Sealing? The one with all the Hidden Leaf forbidden jutsus?" Shikamaru asked a little worried.

"That's the one so you see how important this is. Well we mustn't waste anymore time. Hurry if you leave now you can catch them before they reach the Sound Village." the 5th Hokage ordered. She saw Shikamaru stare at Ino while Ino was just daydreaming to herself not noticing a thing. 'Hmmm that worry in his eye is it for love? Friendship? Both?' Tsunade thought while the trio left her with her thoughts.

Together they ran towards the direction of the Sound Village gaining on there targets. Shikamaru couldn't stop thinking about Ino. 'What if she got hurt? What if I can't protect her? No, stop thinking like that Shikamaru!' he scolded himself 'If you think like that then you won't concentrate on the mission and all of that _will_ happen and….' he didn't even finish his sentence in his head thinking what might happen to her made his entire body shiver. 'Plus she can handle herself anyway. She didn't pass the Chunin exam for nothing.' but he couldn't let her slip away from his train of thought for some reason.

"So you guys what's the plan?" Ino asked .

"Huh?" they both asked.

"You know _the plan_. What did you think we were just gonna walk up to them and ask 'Pretty please will you give us the scroll back?' she said in a baby voice. 'It was one thing for Choji to not think of a plan (he was probably thinking about food) but for Shikamaru? His IQ is probably over 200 and he has the sharpest mind out of all of us. He's the one who usually thinks of a plan before we even leave the village. He's not acting himself. I hope he doesn't get himself hurt' she thought.

"Oh right." said Shikamaru. He thought for a little bit. "Ok Ino when we catch up to them I want you to use your Mind Transfer Jutsu to keep them off guard with one of their own teammates then I can use my Shadow Possession Jutsu to stop them in their tracks and when I'm getting my Jutsu working Choji you can use your Jutsu for the attack. Got it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Got It" said Choji and Ino in unison.

"Okay then let's go kick some sound ninja butt!" Shikamaru yelled (but not too loud) with enthusiasm.

Authors Note: Again nothing too exciting now… but trust me in the next chapter things will start to unravel. Pretty plz Review says in baby voice and puppy dog eyes


	3. The Mission

Authors Note: Yay next chapter! Plz R&R. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Falling**

After about an hour of running they had finally caught up to the ninja. They were resting near the waterfall and they had no clue that three ninja were hiding amongst the trees waiting for a perfect moment to attack.

"Come on just let me see it once" one of the ninja begged.

"No, you heard what Orochimaru said 'Do **NOT **under any circumstances read the scroll.' said one of the female sound ninja.

'Four against three I don't really like those odds especially if the plan fails but if the plan goes smoothly then it should be a piece of cake.' Shikamaru thought to himself. "Ino," he whispered to get her attention. "now." she nodded.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu." she whispered while using the hand sign and her body fell in Shikamaru's arms. He then carefully set her down on the grass.

"Hey Mitsuki," the ninja that Ino was possessing walked over to the sound nin with the six arms. "I never really noticed how hot you looked with your six arms. You could do a lot with those." she said in a sexy voice. All of the rest of them stared at her in bewilderment. Then out of nowhere a sound ninja jumped down from the trees and Ino stared at her in horror. She looked like the exact same ninja Ino was in.

"Hey little girl get out of my body." the ninja said then she stabbed the clone of herself (containing Ino) and the clone disappeared. "Ha that was my clone you stupid girl."

'Oh crap,' Ino said now her spirit was just floating in the air. 'I have to get back to my own body.' after a few minutes she finally found her body and jumped back into it.

Now the battle was on. Shikamaru was fighting two at once while Choji was fighting the huge guy and Ino was fighting the girl who kicked her out of her own body. Shikamaru took down one of the shinobi that he was fighting and had one left to go.

"Enough games lets finish this!" the girl fighting Ino said. To the trio's horror the three left standing used there curse marks to change into some sort of monster. The fight went on forever and after a while the trio started to get really tired. Choji was to tired to block a kunai coming towards him.

"Ehhhh…" Choji muttered before slipping into unconsciousness blood tripping off the kunai that was plunged into his stomach.

"Choji!" Ino and Shikamaru yelled for him but it was no use. Ino wasn't watching her guard and the ninja fighting her took to the advantage. Before Ino new it she was up in the air, the female shinobi choking the life out of her. That was it she couldn't hold on to consciousness anymore. She slowly slipped away from it just like Choji.

That triggered Shikamaru into a fit of rage. He punched the ninja with six arms so hard that it knocked him out. The big one that was fighting Choji was next to the girl now. To Shikamaru's horror the girl was holding Ino by the throat on the bridge over the water fall.

"Give me the scroll or I drop her." she said.

"Here take it. Take it." scared half to death he threw her the scroll. She then put it in her bag. To Shikamaru's horror she let go of Ino and was sure she was falling to her death.

"Ino!" he screamed.

"Woops," she said. "my hand slipped." she then laughed a horrific laugh and ran away with her other teammate, not caring a thing about their other unconscious teammates.

Shikamaru ran over to the bridge. He looked down, it was well over a 100 feet. Without thinking he dove and plunged into the freezing water.

Authors Note: Sorry guys I gave you a cliff hanger. Don't hurt me! Reviews will be appreciated unless they're flames of coarse. Lol. O ya I didn't know any of the sound ninja's names so I just made one up.


	4. Mission Failure

**Chapter 4: Mission Failure**

Shikamaru ran over to the bridge. He looked down, it was well over a 100 feet. Without thinking he dove and plunged into the freezing water. The water was so cold that when he entered goose bumps were all over his skin, but the thought perished from his mind. He had to save Ino. It was the only thing running through his head.

Then he saw her. Her lifeless body was sinking to the bottom. 'Not if I can help it.' he thought. 'I can't let her die… I won't!' So with all his strength he swam and pushed as hard as he could to get to her. When he got to her he turned to face the surface and he froze. There floating in between him and the surface was a giant squid big enough to crush Ino and him into tiny fragments.

Using a few kunai he chucked them at the squid, who screamed in agony but wasn't going to give up without a fight. It swung at Shikamaru with one of its tentacles who was holding the unconscious Ino. Dodging the swing Shikamaru attached a paper bomb to a kunai and threw it at the squid aiming for it's head. Bulls eye! Swimming around the creature now he headed for the surface as fast as he could to get them out of there. He didn't need to use that much strength though because of the explosion him and Ino went flying upward, out of the water and landing right on the bank of the river.

Shikamaru quickly checked Ino's pulse to see if she was breathing. After he realized she wasn't he started CPR. "C'mon Ino, breathe!" he cried while continuing CPR on her lifeless body. After the 5th set of chest pumps he realized tears were trickling down his face. "Ino! You can't leave me! Wake up, wake up!" he sobbed. Then suddenly after the 6th set she ceased to her deathly sleep and started spitting up water. Shikamaru was so relieved he hugged her, forgetting the fact that she was still coughing, but he didn't care. All that mattered was she was still alive.

"I thought I lost you." he said while still suffocating her to his chest. Ino looked up at his face and touched it with her hand. He had such a smooth beautiful face. She couldn't help herself to touch the face of her savior's. She still held his face in her hand as she fell back into unconsciousness with the picture of him fresh in her mind.

________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Okay guys I am so sorry that I have put off this story for so long. Well anyway tell me how you like the chapter.

3 you all!


End file.
